Code: Robinson
by Inkbug
Summary: Cornelius Robinson is showcasing his newest invention in France, when an A.I program known as XANA possesses the device in order to stop the Lyoko warriors from freeing Aelita for good. Too bad XANA didn't count on Wilbur Robinson. Crossover Fic.
1. Planes and Towers

**Disclaimer: Don't Own- Don't claim to:P **

**Chapter One: Travel Plans and Towers**

_a 'meet the robinsons' and 'code lyoko' fanfiction_

"Now- are you sure you can handle the house while were gone?!" Franny Robinson asked, frantically dashing about, doing some last-minute packing as she struggled to put on her coat, and get her husband and son out the door.

Wilbur however, was ready, his suitcase had been loaded in the car hours ago, and he was currently watching his mother's misplaced worry with a sort of amusement. Of COURSE the family could take care of the house. The lived there every day after all, it wasn't like she was leaving _him _home alone- running the risk of the house exploding. After all, the difference between them and him was that they actually chose to follow rule numeral Uno-"never enter Cornelius Robinson's lab".

So there was nothing to worry about! Somebody should have tried explaining that to his mom

"Tiny's food is in the basement freezer, don't feed him while the family is eating- the last thing we need is a T-rex that begs.""

Wilbur sighed- not only had his mom _already _gone over this, she'd written it all down too! He doubted anyone would read it though. The "note" was almost 40 pages long. The section on Tiny could be made into some sort of book- "the Care and Keeping of Your Dinosaur". It'd be a national best seller!

Fortunately the family didn't have to worry about caring for Frankie and the Frogs, they were going to France with the Robinson's, joining Franny on a musical exhibition.

Wilbur himself was caught between excitement and irritation. Excitement because he was finally getting OUT of Todayland, to see how things worked everywhere else, and secondly because he was also getting to actually go on a business trip with his Dad. However, one of the main reasons he had been looking forward to going was to get out of school for the month when they'd be away. His parents had promptly dashed that dream, signing him up temporarily for school at... Cadet Academy? He shook his head. That wasn't right, his dad wouldn't send him to a military school (he hoped.) Kadic! That was it! Kadic Academy.

Thusly his school-free plan had been dashed into tiny pieces. He wouldn't even have Carl on the trip! He'd was staying with the family.

Todayland was highly advances, far more so than the rest of the world. It served as a voluntary testing arena, so Robinson Industries could see how well their products worked, and then, they'd be sold, shipped or donated wherever they wanted or needed them.

The reason for this trip was because Cornelius was going to be showcasing many of his inventions all around France.

Finally Billie decided to come to Frannie's rescue, "don't worry! We'll make sure that everything is fine! We can take care of the house!"

Franny gave a relieved smile. "Thanks Billie you don't know how much this means to me."

"FRANNY! Honey were going to be late!" In a flurry of blue lab coat's and blueprints, Cornelius nearly _flew _down the stairs, halfway waving goodbye, and halfway ushering his wife out the door. Choruses of "See ya later's!" and "so long little buddy!"s trailing behind them.

"Are all the suitcases packed?"

Wilbur grinned at his dad, giving him a thumbs up. "Everything is packed and ready to go!"

And, on that note, the car left for the airport- and for France.

- - -

Jeremie Belpois readjusted black glasses, sliding them further up onto his face. A concentrated frown etched onto his features as his hands flew across the keyboard, typing in commands and strings of computer codes.

Suddenly- a loud beeping pierced to rooms silence, and a pop-up appeared on screen, the green grid displaying a long, red cylinder-like object.

He grimaced- _'An activated tower! Just what we needed...' _

However, as suddenly as it stopped, the red tower turned white, and the pop-up window closed.

The frown deepened. '_Strange. Not like XANA to activate a tower and then NOT cause havoc... But I don't think I should alert the others... I just hope something doesn't happen... _

The blond-haired teen was so focused on the task at hand that he almost missed his dorm-room door opening behind him. Keyword being "almost".

Minimizing his work he turned to face the person who entered the room, smiling once he realized who it was.

Aelita Stones smiled slightly- she was a pretty young girl, around Jeremie's age, with light pink hair, cut just about to her ear length- and dark eyes, dressed in her typical oversized pink t-shirt with a letter "A" on it.

"Hello Jeremie. I just wanted to see how things were progressing on the AntiVirus program."

Jeremie sighed slightly, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes sleepily before returning them to their proper place.

"Not too well I'm afraid- I've got a lot of work ahead. I can't seem to find what the problem is so I can fix it!"

Aelita gave the boy's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry about it Jeremie, I'm sure you will figure it out soon. Until then, we'll still keep fighting XANA."

Jeremie nodded, "then- once we've found it. We can shut down the supercomputer _and _XANA for good."

Aelita nodded, as she was supposed to. However, though she wanted XANA deleted, she wasn't sure if she wanted to destroy Lyoko, after all, it had been her home... or so she'd always thought. Lately she wasn't too sure.

Jeremie yawned suddenly- he hadn't slept at all for the last couple of days, and it was starting to wear down on him. "I think I'm going to hit the sack early though. I'll work on the program during lunch."

Aelita nodded- "get some sleep." She chuckled slightly, "I still have to get used to the whole _'sleeping' _idea."

The computer expert frowned slightly- "are you having more nightmares Aelita?"

She blushed slightly- "only sometimes."

Now it was Jeremie's turn to offer a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll figure out what's going on here."

"Thank you Jeremie." She took a glance at the digital clock.

"I guess I'd better be heading back to the girls rooms before Jim comes and has a horse."

Jeremie stifled a laugh- Aelita still had trouble with some of the figures of speech that were used.  
"I think the term is 'having a cow'"

Aelita laughed slightly- "_Cow _huh? You humans have some strange expressions."

- - -

It had taken the Robinson's almost a half-hour to get onto the plane. For the first half the normally 'suave' Wilbur couldn't contain his excitement. By the time nightfall hit, Wilbur was read to STOP sitting and run around.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen soon, since they still had another 7 hours left of flight.

What happened next happened so suddenly that Wilbur wasn't sure, it happened so quickly- for a brief instant the plane plummeted downward, and he _thought _he saw a black, cloudy form streaking into one of the planes wings- but that was impossible, since there was no way to ENTER the wing.

Then, just as suddenly as it had happened, it stopped- leaving the passenger plane alone in the night sky.

Wilbur glanced around back to his parents to see if they had noticed the disturbance. But- his Dad was asleep, tilted slightly back in his chair- his mother resting her head on his shoulder, as her eyes opened and closed blearily.

All this left the boy with one very important question. '_What happened here exactly?'_

**To Be Continued...**

**-This was recently moved from the 'Meet the Robinsons' category and may move back. Depends on my mood! **

**TIMELINE: **AU For Code Lyoko- takes place mid-season 2, I haven't QUITE decided where I want the cutoff though- but it's most likely during the first half of the second season. And it is taking place 4 months after "Meet the Robinson's".

**Authors Note: **

Welcome to my THIRD '_Meet the Robinsons' _fanfiction, and my first _Code Lyoko _piece.

This, if you couldn't tell, is a _crossover _between the French cartoon _Code: Lyoko _and Walt Disney's movie- _Meet the Robinsons._

Things regarding who Aelita is, XANA – and the importance of this "lyoko" and the AntiVirus will all be reveled as the story progresses.

_**What You Need To Know: (For Non-Code Lyoko Fans Only) **_

_Tower: _Towers are located in the reality "Lyoko"- and are activated by XANA, used to unleash "ghosts" (Computer viruses that take the form of a black sort of smoke) which then possess objects located near electrical sockets.

Activated towers have cause things like killer rats, - a monster sized teddy bear attack, Robots to go haywire, and can cause people to be possessed by such "ghosts". They also can create "Polymorphic Specters" which take the form of human beings. Creating identical doubles. The only way one can tell if its a "ghost" is if the XANA symbol flashes in it's eyes.

_Return to the Past: _This happens once a 'tower' is Deactivated- this sends time backwards to a set time. It undoes injury and property damage and erases the memories of those who have not entered Lyoko. However, it doesn't undo death.


	2. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: **_Code Lyoko _belongs to the French and MoonScape and AnteFilms, while MTR belongs to Disney! I don't own either.

**Chapter Two: First Impressions **

Jeremie couldn't believe how much more awake he felt after a good nights sleep. After he'd activated the supercomputer that wasn't something he got too much of. After all- XANA could attack at any moment, and, there was always Aelita's AntiVirus to work on.

He dressed quickly into his trademark blue turtleneck and khaki's- before heading down to the boy's bathrooms. He was halfway surprised that he didn't find Ulrich or Odd there.

'_They must still be at the vending machines or something.' _

With that the computer expert quickly brushed his teeth, and headed down to the 'snack shack' a small building where the vending machines were housed. It was also one of Jeremie and his friends usual places to meet up in the morning, before going their separate ways for classes.

Sure enough, the entire gang was down there- Aelita Stones, making some kind of strange face. (Probably after hearing one of Odd Della Robia's jokes- Odd _knew _she didn't get half of them.)

Yumi, being situated in a way so she was closest to where Jeremie entered, noticed the boy and eagerly waved him over.

For a long time Yumi had been the only female in the small group, and she was also the only Japanese student in the student body. She was one of the more serious members of the team, but she did know when to have a good laugh. She didn't board at Kadic, her family only lived a few streets down. Sadly, that posed a problem during some XANA attacks. They were starting to get suspicious as to _why _their only daughter was disappearing at all hours, and what was she supposed to tell them? That she was saving the world from a super-evil, malevolent computer virus that wanted them dead? It was no wonder she kept quiet. With her slender build, short dark hair, and good natured personality, it wasn't too hard to see why Ulrich Stern was _completely _and _totally _head over heals in love with the girl. Too bad that half the time he couldn't see that the feeling was mutual.

That brought him to the second member of their group, Ulrich Stern. At one time had been described by Odd as "grumpy". A description which he had (reluctantly) agreed to. His brown hair, athletic build, and overly-serious nature. It wasn't any wonder that he had picked up quite a few fangirls during his stay at Kadic. The worst being Sissi Delmas- the principles daughter. She clung to poor Ulrich like a leech. Too bad she had a mean streak to boot, and would do ANYTHING to make the gang's life miserable. While she loved Ulrich- she _loathed _Odd, and the feeling was mutual.

Next to Aelita, Odd Della Robia was the newest member of the group. With a penchant for the color purple, a love of dogs- and an ego the size of his hair, he was the school's resident 'ladies man". And, in the year or two he'd been there, he'd apparently dated every girl in their grade. He was also Ulrich's best friend... sometimes. Their polar opposite personalities had caused more than a few fights though. And the fact that they were roommates caused more than a couple of clashes. One of Odd's personal trademarks (besides smelly feet) was an excessively large hairstyle, the boy's blond hair was _always _done up in a style, that vaguely reminded one of a pointed beehive, with a streak of purple down the middle.

And, that brought him to the final member of the small group. Aelita Stones, for all intents and purposes, was Odd's cousin, an exchange student from Canada. Only Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi knew the truth behind Aelita's... less than human origins.

Jeremie glanced over at his pink haired friend and hid a blush as she smiled back at him, waving him over in much the same manner that Yumi had.

"Hey Jeremie- have you read the gossip column for Kadic's newspaper?"

Jeremie laughed slightly- "Come on Yumi, you know that you shouldn't believe _everything _that you read in their. Milley and Tamiya will turn anything into a story."

"Yeah, but this has actually been confirmed by the principle. Apparently we have a new transfer student coming today."

Jeremie arched an eyebrow in mild surprise and suspicion- "this late in the year?"

Ulrich nodded- "Yeah, his dad is the head of some big-shot invention company, I think the name started with an 'R'."

"Robinson Industries?!" Jeremie inquired, eyes wide.

"That's the one! Why, have you heard of them?"

"And you haven't?" 

Odd, Yumi and Ulrich exchanged a look, before answering as one- "nope!" Aelita however, _had _heard something of Robinson Industries.

"When I was still connected to Lyoko, I remembered reading an article on the Robinson's. They run a testing colony called _Todayland _I think, and Cornelius Robinson was dubbed 'Father of the Future'. He's built doesn't of classified inventions that haven't even hit the market yet."

Jeremie nodded approvingly at the girl- "that's right. It's kind of hard to believe his son may be coming here."

Ulrich had remained almost silent through the whole lecture, a frown creasing his face. "Do you think maybe one of them could help us with Aelita's AntiVirus?"

Jeremie froze for a split-second. "What?"

The brunette rolled his eyes, "I _said _do you think maybe one of them could help us work on the AnitVirus program, so we can shut down the supercomputer for good!"

"I... don't know." Jeremie stammered. He wasn't too keen on sharing the secrete of Lyoko with anybody, heck, he hadn't even initially been going to show Ulrich before random electronics had started trying to kill him. He tried to rationalize his thinking.

"By showing them Lyoko, we'd be putting them at risk, after all, XANA goes after _us _when he launches an attack. We don't know anything about these people- besides the fact that they are inventors."

"Hey, if we hang out with the kid, we can see if he's trustworthy or not, then decide of we want to get him involved."

"I'm still not too sure about this."

Aelita put a comforting hand on the boys shoulder. "Don't worry- if we don't think they can be trusted, we won't tell them. Besides, what do we have to loose?"

Jeremie really didn't feel like answering that question.

-

Kadic Academy's gates cast a foreboding shadow down onto Wilbur Robinson.

He gulped nervously, as he wished he had taken up his mom's offer to walk him to school and help him get settled in.

The time to accept that offer had come and gone however, and now Wilbur was left facing the school alone.

Okay, so _maybe _the school wasn't _that _scary. In fact, if Wilbur hadn't been so nervous, he wouldn't have minded going there. Sure it was big, but it wasn't unfriendly looking in any way.

Or, it hadn't looked unfriendly until a moment ago.

Wilbur hardly had time to think before a older, serious looking man stood in the doorway. From his stature, and the suit he was wearing, Wilbur was assuming that he held _some _authority in the school. Maybe he was a teacher?

"On behalf of the entire student body at Kadic, we'd like to welcome you to our school."

Okay. So Wilbur was going to go with 'teacher'.

**To Be Continued...**

**Authors Note: **

Rawr. Chapter two is up! A day later than I told some people it would be up, but still!

I have the ENTIRE thing outlined, so there's going to be about 6 or 7 chapters. And a possible sequel if people like this enough.

**If you read the last chapter, PLEASE go back and re-read the authors note. There's been some changes in explanations, and a note on the story's Cannon timeline. **

Also, there's a link to the first part of the _Code Lyoko _movie _XANA Awakens _which shows how everyone met, and explains some things better than I ever could. -laugh-

Aelita WILL be explained, as will Lyoko and XANA. However, if you watch the 'movie' you'll get an explanation quicker. :)


	3. Mechanical Meltdown

**Disclaimer: **_"Meet the Robinson" _belongs to the wonderful amazing Disney company, while _Code Lyoko _belongs to the French company Moonscape.

**Code: Robinson** Chapter Three: Mechanical Meltdown

- - -

The laboratory which Cornelius had moved into during his month-long stay in France was smaller than the observatory/lab that he had back home. Still, it was a good size, with freshly washed, white tiled floors, long tables and shelving units- holding all manner of things, some needed some not. On one wall, the entire half was made of a white board, so notes and diagrams could be created (and erased) easily. On the second half, there was a cork board for pinning up printed information, and sketches that had been brought with him from Todayland.

In the center of the room was the entire reason that the Robinson household had packed up and gone to France, Project!Saturn.

Project!Saturn (P!S For short) had been developed by Robinson Industries as an alliance between America's Todayland, and the French space exploration team. It was a small robot, shaped like a car, coming up to about Cornelius' waist. The P!S had been programmed with cameras and video cameras that were able to withstand great pressure, and were virtually indestructible. The pint-sized 'bot had been programmed with a low-powered laser function, in case a meteor shower crossed its path, a small screen was in the front, the lasers were equipped on either side of the screen, and two were located in the back.

The blond inventor glanced upward at the clock. He still had several hours left before the French representative arrived.

Grabbing a small tool from the nearest table the young man proceeded in making the necessary adjustments. Soon the workroom was filled with the sound of clanking metal, and muffled curses.

He was so caught up in his work, that he missed a shapeless black object emerging from the socket, making a beeline for P!S, until it found it's way into the cracks in the machinery.

Cornelius turned his back on the small machine for a moment, as he attempted to find the right tool for his next job, when a loud _ratata_ sound alerted him from his job. He turned quickly, P!S was shaking, the small wheel's it had been equipped with for it's duration on Earth were rattling anxiously on the ground.

The inventor arched an eyebrow, that was odd. If he had made a mistake in his last wiring sequence, the wires should have just sparked slightly. Maybe there was something else wrong with the 'bot.

For an brief second the screen on the font flashed to life, and a strange red circular symbol appeared on the screen. Then, chaos broke loose in the lab, Project!Saturn barreled towards the inventor, and before he had time to react he was thrown into the laboratory table, sending beakers and tools rattling to meet the tiled ground.

He winced visibly, and ducked as the robot came at him again. The last thing he heard was the sound of lasers being activated as the entire world faded to black.

- - -

"I'm Principle Delmas, and on behalf of the students and faculty we'd like to formally welcome you to Kadic."

Wilbur's suspicions had been confirmed, the serious older man had been a teacher, the principle actually. And he actually wanted to welcome him into the school? Apparently, he hadn't talked to any of his former teachers.

"Our school's Physical Education teacher will be giving you a tour of the school." Principle Delmas gestured to the person next to him.

He was a heavyset man, with brown hair, dressed in a red jumpsuit standing in the form of a mock-salute. "

No problem SIR!" He called, "it will be just like the time I gave Safari Tours in Africa."

The principle quirked an eyebrow upwards in surprise. "I didn't know that Jim." Jim shrugged modestly, shifting his feet in the dirt.

"I'd, rather not talk about it."

He nodded, and dismissed them both with a wave of his hand, before heading back into the administration building.

"Now," Jim started, wasting no time on polite chit-chat or conversation. "The boy's dorms are on the first floor, girls are upstairs on the second. No going into the dorms during classes, and after lights out Girls are to stay in THEIR dorms, as are the boys. But since you aren't boarding here, that doesn't apply to you."

- - -

Wilbur nodded, the rest of the tour went by surprisingly quickly, ending right before his next class- Science, with a Miss. Susanne Hertz. His seat was towards the back of the room. Right behind a pink haired girl and a blond boy with glasses, who surprisingly reminded him of his father. They were talking with the people in front of them, a boy dressed in purple and a serious looking brunette. The bespectacled boy and the pink haired girl sat down two seats in front of Wilbur while the brunette and purple-clad kid took a seat in front of Wilbur. '_Great, I have to sit behind the one kid with hair bigger than my Dad's.' _The only good thing he could think that could possibly come out of his situation was the fact that he had an entire science table to himself. After all, the great Wilbur Robinson needed space to work! The student's sitting near him hadn't noticed the black-haired boy- and the kid with glasses started talking to the other three students.

"I almost forgot to tell you this morning. Last night when I was working on an activated tower the super scan picked up an activated tower!" The grouchy-looking brunette frowned, "and you didn't tell us Jeremie?! What if it was a XANA attack?"They were trying to keep their voices low, but it wasn't succeeding too well.

"That's the weird part Ulrich, the tower was deactivated. I double-ran a scan and there was _nothing._"

The purple-wearing boy grinned at his friends, "do ya think maybe XANA learned some manners and decided to let us sleep for once?"

The small group of friends laughed as if sharing in some sort of private joke. For a second Wilbur wondered if they were talking about a video game, then- his mind flashed backward to the plane. Last night, when he'd felt the plane almost crash. It was also that time when he'd seen that weird black... _thing _on the plane. His gut was telling him that, somewhere along the line, there was a connection, but, hadn't he been imagining the incident on the plane? He turned his attention back to the conversation that was being held.

Ulrich- (He was guessing that's what the brunette's name was) stopped laughing first. "Seriously Odd. We know for a fact XANA doesn't give a crap _what _time of day it is when he attacks. I don't think time really _exists _in Lyoko. Besides- that never stopped him before."

Wilbur had to smirk when he heard the purple-kids name, after all, it was _quite _fitting.

"Yeah- but that didn't stop him that time with the bulldozers..." Ulrich fixed Odd with a glare that made Wilbur cringe, and he wasn't even the one receiving it. He was guessing that _whatever _happened with the bulldozers was a sore subject. The pink-haired girl placed a small hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

"We got Yumi back though- and that's what matters."

"I know that... it just hit a little to close to home, that's all."

Jeremie nodded, and a solemn mood filled the space between the four friends. "All of XANA's attacks do."

His gaze changed from the solemn one to a hardened determined one. "That is why we need to work as hard as we can to get find the antivirus for Aelita and then, shut down the supercomputer and XANA for good."

The group nodded, turning their sudden attention to the front of the room, where an elderly bespectacled woman came in. She had gray hair that curled around her face, and was dressed in a white laboratory coat, similar to the one that Wilbur's own father wore. '_It must be some kind of a scientist's dress code.'_

- - -

Science was here, like back home, boring, but having to put up with so _much _science back home, he was a little bit better at it than some of his other classes. There was less than ten minutes of class to go before the piercing ring of a cell phone broke through the teacher's lecture on photosynthesis. Miss. Hertz shot an angry glare at the perpetrator- Wilbur. The black haired boy however, had ignored an almost universal no-cellphone allowed rule, and answered it.

"_Oh my God! Wilbur honey! You're alright," _His mother's frantic voice came in over the phone's speakers, loud and tear soaked. Since Wilbur usually kept it at a high volume, and the science room was small- he was almost positive that the entire class could hear the woman on the other end. His mom didn't even give him time to leave before she continued.

"_I... I was so worried about your father I just thought that..." _She broke off into a trail of sobs

. Wilbur was worried, he wasn't paying attention the rest of the classes questioning gazes, and he didn't make a move to continue the conversation in the hallway. "Mom, what happened to Dad." It wasn't a question.

"_H-his lab was attacked! The entire place was destroyed and... there was laser fire, we don't know what happened... he's -gone- I, I just wanted to make sure you were alright they are searching for Cornelius now they think it was a kidnapping because his project is gone..._" His mother burst into tears.

"A-alright Mom." Suddenly Wilbur felt all twenty eyes on him. "I'm in the middle of class though, just call me later if... if they find something alright?"

"_Okay hun. I'm sorry... I just wanted to make sure you were okay."_

The connection ended. Part of Wilbur wanted to quickly re-dial the number and talk to his mom. That couldn't have happened not to his father. He and his family had always known that there would always be people after the Robinson's being it for their inventions and the prestige that the inventor had in the scientific world. Now that something like this had actually happened, it felt like the world was crashing around him, and he was half a world away from anything that he could use to fix it.

Miss Hertz may have been considered by many to be a strict teacher and she didn't keep her dislike of students like Odd hidden either, but she wasn't completely heartless. "Robinson- do you want to head to the hall? If you need a late pass I'll be happy to give you one."

The black haired boy nodded numbly, but he wasn't so out of it that he missed the glances exchanged by four particular students. He exited the room just as the bell rang, and the four students he sat behind- (Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich and Odd) he reminded himself headed down the hallway in the direction of the Gym entrance. He pocketed his cellphone and started to follow them, he had a strange feeling that they were somehow connected in all of this.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Authors Note: **

Well, I'm glad that even though there are people who _haven't _seen _Code Lyoko _you guys still like this fanfiction, and think that I'm doing a good job explaining things. There's nothing in this chapter worth mentioning particularly, other than the "bulldozer" incident- which takes place in Season 1 Episode 6, _Cruel Dillema. _I didn't go into particulars, because I didn't want to spoil a great episode in case anyone DOES decide to watch the show.

On that note- I HIGHLY recommend that you join up with , they have all the episodes easily arranged- AND in order. They also have the unaired season four episode "Lab Rats".

This is one of my longest chapters, and- in the next one, be SURE to check my profile for pictures because the factory equipment is rather hard to describe. So, unless you've seen at least one episode, or looked at the pictures, my descriptions are going to be very messed up.


	4. Ghosts

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own it... nothing changed there.

**Code: Robinson**

**Chapter Four: **_Ghost_

Wilbur followed Jeremie and the others down he hallway, and headed down several flights of stairs, before they stopped by a large green door. During the mad dash down the hall, Jeremie had make a phone call... he thought he called the name Yuki, and as the green door came into sight- they were joined by a girl, vaguely Asian looking in appearance. She had short, jet black hair- and was wearing a black midriff turtleneck-like top and black boots.

The black haired boy paused, ducking behind a paper recycling-bin.

She stood, panting by the doorway as the others paused. "I came as soon as I got your call Einstein! Do you think it's a XANA attack?

The computer expert smiled at the Asian girl, "thanks Yumi, I ran a super scan, and guess what?

There was that name again! XANA sounded like an acronym for something-"

Odd rolled his eyes. "I can answer this in one try! Activated tower?"

Wilbur assumed that Odd had been right, because Jeremie kept right on talking. "The tower is in the Forest sector, I'll pinpoint the exact location on the SuperComputer and once you're in Lyoko, we'll send Aelita in."

He frowned, what was the Forest sector? If they were talking about the forests he'd seen outside of Kadic, then... maybe this entire thing was a game that they were taking _way too _seriously? Still, his intuition was telling him that something was indeed up, and he was going to find it or his name wasn't Wilbur Robinson!

Then, the small group of teens was joined by a man- strikingly familiar in his own way, dressed in white it looked like he came from the science department...

The realization hit Wilbur like a load of bricks in the stomach, practically knocking the air right out from him- and in a flash he was up and running towards the figure. Blond, spiky hair, glasses- that familiar white laboratory coat.

"_Dad!_"

His frantic cry drew the attention of Ulrich, and then, the entire group as they noticed the black-haired boy running frantically towards his father. So intent was Wilbur on reaching his presumably-missing father, that he ignored the warning cry from the other students.

A powerful burst of lightning sprung forth from Cornelius Robinson's outstretched hand, and was sent slamming into his son's chest.

With a pained cry Wilbur felt his body flying backwards, slamming into the paper recycling bin he'd been hiding behind earlier, knocking it over and sending paper scattering around the hallway. For a second his vision darkened, but Jeremie's frantic voice brought him quickly back into reality.

"Ulrich! You get Wilbur out of here and deal with the Ghost! Yumi, Odd and I will get Aelita to the scanners so she can de-activate the tower!"

The black haired boy was dimly aware of a pair of arms helping him to stand up, and he noted the slightly concerned face of Ulrich Stern.

Wilbur stubbornly pushed the helping pair of hands away- "What the _heck _was that?!"

Ulrich shot the boy a wry grin, "that was a "ghost" created by an evil computer virus. I _really _hope you know some form of martial arts..."

He nodded, "my mom and her brother taught me some karate last year, not much- but I know the basics."

Ulrich couldn't help but chuckle lightly- he'd been taught Pencakc Silat by the schools physical ed. Teacher, so it seemed kind of weird that anybodies mom would teach karate. He wasn't against woman learning karate, he and Yumi were more than equal- and he couldn't begin to count the number of times the Asian girl had beaten him during one of their usual spars.

"Does this 'ghost' have anything to do with that... XANA person you were talking about?"

Ulrich's eyes widened, and he tried not to divert his attention away from the advancing Ghost.

He ducked as he narrowly avoided a blow to the chest.

"Where did you hear that name?!"

"I overheard you talking this morning."

Had he not been combating a XANA-possessed human, he would have smacked his hand against his forehead.They _really _needed to be more careful when it came to talking about that sort of stuff in public. Maybe Odd was right, and they did need a code system.

"XANA is the evil computer virus I mentioned." Another duck as a high voltage charge came flying at them. There was no point in hiding the truth, besides, it was nothing that a little 'Return to the Past' couldn't fix.

Wilbur grinned at the boy, "ya know what? If you were talking to anyone else. I would have called you crazy. But... since your talking to the kid who had an evil bowler hat try to erase his family from existence... I think I can believe you."

Ulrich arched an eyebrow upward- _an evil bowler hat? _He'd have to ask Wilbur about that one later, when they weren't being attacked by someone who wanted them all dead.

Wilbur attempted to launch into a running kick, ready to propel himself into Cornelius Robinson's chest. With inhuman reflexes the blond inventor grabbed the younger boy's leg, and sent him flying into Ulrich, casting a flurry of papers skittering as they scrambled to get back up.

Suddenly, from within the confines of Ulrich's pants pocket, his cellphone rang- the tinny cry of "'e_llo moto" _echoing down the hallway.

It was just so out of context with their current situation that Wilbur had to laugh.

"I'm going to _kill _Odd for messing with my ring tone... at least he didn't choose _Axel F _again."

And, to make the situation even more_ humorous _(in Wilbur's mind anyway) was the fact that Ulrich actually answered it.

He could faintly hear Jeremie's sharp voice over the other end. "Ulrich! Yumi's been devirtualized and Odd only has forty life points left! We need you over here _now_!"

"It's no picnic over her either! How'd Yumi get devirtualized so quickly anyway?!" Ulrich dodged a poorly aimed blast of lightning.

"XANA has the tower guarded by, at least twenty monsters! He's dead set against us _not _deactivating the tower. Yumi got hit protecting Aelita from two megatank blasts."

The brunette boy nodded from his end of the conversation. Megatanks were some of XANA's harder monsters. Yumi had done her best.

"I'll try to get there as soon as I possibly can."

"Okay- I'm sending Yumi up to help you with the Ghost."

Ulrich didn't have time to respond to Jeremie's last statement as a powerful blast of energy hit the boy in the chest, and he didn't get up.

Wilbur stared, almost frightened by the figure before him. It most certainly _wasn't _his dad. Cornelius wouldn't ever intentionally hurt someone. He shook his head- now wasn't the time to fall into deep thinking. He had to prevent this... thing from getting to the... Supercomputer. At all costs.

His eyes fell to Ulrich's discarded cellphone. Warily the boy edged toward it, making sure to keep the Ghost in his direct line of vision. He lunged for the phone, grabbing it with one hand, just as he heard Jeremie's frantic voice on the other end.

"Ulrich?! Are you alright?"

"Ulrich's out cold! I'm trying to keep the Ghost as busy as possible, but he's way too strong for me."

"Who is this?!"

"Wilbur Robinson. You're... Einstein right?"

He halfway heard the blond chuckle. "Jeremie actually. Listen- I need you to keep the Ghost busy. I'll try to get Odd to deactivate the tower."

Wilbur would have responded to that, but it was... getting difficult to fight and talk on the phone at the same time.

"Listen- I'm not much good here. I don't know a lot of karate like Ulrich does. But, I could help on... Loco right?"

"Lyoko. And no! It's way too dangerous!"

Suddenly, Wilbur felt the phone being pulled gently from his hands- and turned to find himself staring at none other than Yumi Ishiyama.

"Sorry Wilbur. Jeremie, listen- there were too many monsters! I've hardly ever _seen _that many. However good of a shot Odd is with his lazer arrows, he's no match for that many! And what if he gets devirtualized? We can't leave Aelita there alone! She'd be defenseless, and XANA would _win. _I think we need to add one more member to our ranks."

"But Yumi! We hardly know this kid!"

Wilbur frowned- here he was, trying to keep the Ghost busy and they were talking about him as if he wasn't there.

"Helloooooo! '_This kid' _is right in front of you!"

"Listen Jeremie! I wouldn't suggest this if I wasn't positive. You said for yourself maybe he could help us with Aelita's antivirus and we need another hand on Lyoko anyway. XANA's attacks are more and more frequent. We can't do this by ourselves anymore. I know we can't undo this- but we don't have another choice!"

Much to Wilbur's dismay there was a pregnant pause, before Jeremie finally spoke again, (couldn't these people _see _that he was being pummeled by a evil version of his father here?!)

"Fine. Send him down to the scanner room."

The connection ended, and Yumi couldn't help but grin- "Wilbur Robinson, I hope you can keep a secret."

**TO BE CONCLUDED... **

**Authors Note: **

_Ick. _My fight scenes need work. I can't do hand to hand combat too well. And when they are talking on the phone it doesn't go good either.

They're always on the phone it seems, even when they're running from whatever XANA's attack is. It's no wonder they don't get knocked out quicker than they do on the show. :P

As for Yumi being devirtualized first, it's not that I don't like Yumi, nor do I see her as a 'weak' character. It's just the way it worked out in my head. Normally I would have had Odd be the first one to be devirtualized (since that's how it usually happens) but I didn't.

Oh!

Devirtualization is what happens when their 'Avatar' on Lyoko runs out of life points... they're returned to the real world. It takes a lot out of a person to go through the scanners, so that's why they don't go through twice. :)

The next chapter will be the last one! YAYNESS:D


	5. Conclusions

**Disclaimer**: Code Lyoko and Meet the Robinsons are not mine. I'm just one sad, strange little fangirl- playing with 'verse's far better than anything she could come up with.

**Chapter Five: Conclusions** Wilbur Robinson found himself in front of a large elevator- that looked older than he was. Around him was the outsides of a large, former factory, but there wasn't anything being built there now. He frowned, and stepped inside, pressing the "door shut" button. With a creaking of metal chains and a shuddering lurch- the elevator descended downward into the depths of the factory itself. Once the elevator stopped, it was all Wilbur could do to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor. In front of him was one of the strangest computer systems he had ever seen.

'_Dad would have a field day if he could see this...'_

The computer's were hooked up to one big monitor- a holographic map? displaying various locations that Wilbur had never seen before. The large screen in front was filled with graphs- pictures, and long streams of computer code.

Head hidden behind a oversized computer chair, Wilbur almost missed the tiny figure belonging to Jeremie Belpois typing furiously and shouting directions into a tiny microphone he had clipped to one ear. "Odd! You've got six laser arrows left- I'm trying to upload you with more, but it's going to take some time!"

Suddenly, Jeremie noticed Wilbur- standing awkwardly at the entrance to the factory's hidden Supercomputer. And, for one of the first times in his life, Wilbur Robinson was tongue-tied.

"I uh... Yumi's fighting my Dad... and... uh..." Jeremie arched an eyebrow vaguely amused at Wilbur's nervousness, but the boy's frantic, and business-like nature took over first.

"Wilbur, I need you take the elevator to the floor beneath the Supercomputer. I'll give you directions from down there. all right?"

The blackhaired boy nodded, stepping again into the elevator. Several creeks and groans later, he'd come to another room. This was ones filled with large sections of wires, red- blue and black, swarming together and connecting to three gold cylinder-like devices- covered in a metal that looked like... gold almost. Jeremie's voice came over the factory's speaker system.

"All right, Wilbur- Do you see the open scanners?"

Wilbur nodded "yeah. I see them," he assumed that the cylinders were indeed called scanners- since they were the only real cylinder-like objects in the room. And two of five that were there were opened .

"Now- step into one of the opened ones."

Wilbur complied- and then saw the doors to the scanners slide shut, enclosing him inside of the confined space. For a moment, he wondered if he should have rethunk his course- but as a bright light surrounded him, he realized belatedly that it was too late.

"_**Transfer... Wilbur... Scanner... Wilbur... Virtualization!"**_

Wilbur found himself hanging in suspended animation, almost five feet above the air for a moment. Before he suddenly dropped to the ground in an undignified heap. He stood up, halfway expecting to fall back down again. No way could he have fallen from that height and not at least sprained an ankle. Much to his surprise, he was fine unharmed and even unscratched.

It was at that point in time Wilbur noticed his sudden change wardrobe. He was wearing a black turtleneck sweater, made of a baggy material- with the familiar 'Captain Time Travel' logo emblazoned on the sweater. The sleeves were cut, so the turtleneck appeared like it was a vest, the sleeves connecting below the shoulders- leaving them exposed. His jeans had been replaced with black shorts- not as baggy as the sweater- and his exposed knees were covered by black kneepads. The sneakers that he had been wearing earlier had been transformed into ankle-high boots, with yellow laces.

Hanging from a yellow holster- was the weapon Lyoko had chosen for Wilbur. A slender blaster that vaguely reminded him of one from the old_ Star Wars_ movies. Wilbur took a moment to glance around him- taking in his surroundings as he waited for Jeremie's instructions. He was in a forest, surrounded by tall trees- roots overlapping one another coming up out of the ground to form graceful arches, that vaguely reminded Wilbur of cables of wires, like the ones that were connected to the scanners back in the factory. Grinning slightly to himself, he turned around and fired the blaster experimentally.

Since the black-haired boy hadn't been looking where he was firing, he narrowly missed a purple clad boy, dressed in a similar fashion as Wilbur, only- instead of hands he sported purple cats paws, and a long tail. He was riding on what looked like a snowboard- only, instead of sliding around on the ground this one zipped around on the air. An overboard. The hair was what betrayed the person's identity as Odd Della Robbia.

Large, spiky, and with the streak of purple in the front. Hugging tightly to his waist so to keep from falling off, was a tiny pink-haired girl. Dressed in pink, she had two pink marks on both sides of her face- a single red earing dangling from elf-like ears. "Hey! You're supposed to hit the hornets, not us!"

Wilbur smiled sheepishly at the two- recognized as Odd and Aelita They were being chased by what looked to be massive hornets, five of them at least. Odd turned slightly from his position on the front of the overboard.

Laser Arrow!" He shouted, aiming his paws so they were behind Aelita- and aiming for the hornet. An arrow flew out of the blond boy's paws- and hit the offending hornet, pixilating it into oblivion.

He grinned widely. "Bullseye!"

Suddenly, Jeremie's voice could be heard- even though Jeremie himself was nowhere to be seen. "Odd! Now isn't the time to play games- there's an unknown monster heading your way. It's a big one. I think it must be the Scipazoa, but I don't know for sure! XANA's made it so I can't identify it! Oh.. did Wilbur make it to Lyoko?" Wilbur grinned- "right here Jeremie. What do you want me to do?"

"Listen, Aeltia needs to get to the tower, but it's not near here XANA's put so many bugs in the super computer! I can't get you guys closer- and he's put dozens of monsters in our way! Yumi and Odd took out most of them- but Yumi got taken out by a Megatank so there are a couple of smaller monsters left. And Odd doesn't have many life points left."

The black-haired boy frowned, trying to find something that bore any resemblance to a tower. Then, off in the distance- no more than a half a mile at the most- was a strange cyliander, like the ones scanners on Earth. Only this one was bathed in an eerie red glow. "I see it Jeremie!"

From his vantage point on Earth on the Supercomputer, Jeremie grinned. "Good, now you need to get Aelita there safely it should be a little while until the Scipazoa gets to you. Not long. HURRY!"

With that, the sky was once again silenced. Wilbur stood; aiming his laser at the oncoming wasps. There were five of them, since Odd had obliterated one with his laser arrows. Odd and Aelita zipped overhead, heading towards the tower while Wilbur provided a distraction for the two teenagers.

He fired again, this time actually aiming carefully for a strange, almost bullseye like mark on the Hornet. The blast hit- and the hornet fluttered for a minute and then pixelated. He was so focused on his next target that he didn't notice one of the hornets zipping past his defenses and going for Odd and Aelita.

It's stinger at the ready, the Hornet fired at the overboard. The purpley-pink board lurched forward for a moment, before it pixelated, sending the two teens crashing to the floor. Odd lept up, helping Aelita to her feet as he guarded her back sending the elf down towards the activated tower. She was almost there.

He didn't get to see the Scipizoa break out of the ground, but Odd heard it's inhuman shriek as he was devirtualized from behind by the hornet that had gotten passed Wilbur's guard.

Aelita ran ahead, even as Odd was rematerialized back in the scanners in the factory. She was almost to the tower when she felt herself being lifted up by a pair of the Scipizoa's monstrous tentacles The pink haired girl struggled for a moment before the tentacles of the jellyfish like creature changed from a bluish color, to glowing- misty red, leaving the girl suspended- paralyzed in it's grip.

"JEREMIE! What's going on! Why is a... _jellyfish _attacking Aelita? What to I _**do!?"**_

Frantically the young computer expert barked out directions- "Wilbur, you don't have time- the Scipizoa is trying to steal Aelita's memory! Shoot it's tentacles!" Removing the blaster from his holster, Wilbur shut his eyes (even though that isn't something you should do when firing a weapon) and fired.

With an angered animalistic shriek the Scipizoa dropped Aelita. Dazed, the A.I. Shook her head for a moment to clear it, before seizing her chance to head off for activated tower

. -

Yumi winced as she felt herself being thrown on top of an unconscious Ulrich, breathing heavily- sweat causing her black hair to cling to her face. The possessed Cornelius Robinson charged up another blast of electricity, and Yumi, unable to muster up the strength to move shut her eyes tightly.

-

Aelita entered the tower, blue energy rippling around her as it recognized her data configuration. The familiar symbol of Lyoko- the bullseye with the line through it, and two lines on either side, lit up blue as she stepped on each circle- until she arrived into the middle. A light blue screen appeared, and the A.I placed her hand on it.

**AELITA **

**CODE... **

Slowly the words appeared, typed up on the screen.

**CODE LYOKO**

"Tower... deactivated. Jeremie- are you going to launch a return to the past?"

"I'm programing it in right now Aelita."

Suddenly, over both Lyoko and the factory- Jeremie's voice echoed, "**RETURN TO THE PAST, NOW." **

Wilbur, still on Lyoko, vaguely felt like someone was pressing the 'rewind' button and shut his eyes as a bright light enveloped Lyoko- and earth respectively, sending them on a return trip to the past...

-

Much to Wilbur's surprise, he found himself at the front gates of Kadic Academy once again, listening to principle Delmas introducing himself- and getting ready to introduce him to Jim. However, the man was interrupted by a polite tap on the back and Yumi lightly clearing her throat.

"Uh, sir. We were wondering if it would be alright if we showed Wilbur around the school."

The man glanced between the young Asian girl and her friends, and Wilbur- wondering briefly how they had known they were getting a new student- before making his decision. "I don't see why not. It would be good for Robinson to make some friends while he's here."

The teens all grinned at one another, before they escorted Wilbur onto Kadic's grounds, for the second time. Finally, Wilbur spoke up.

"So... you mean that all actually _happened?" _

Odd grinned at the boy, "You'd better believe it! Looks like you're gonna be stuck with us while you're here."

Wilbur matched Odd's wild grin. Really though- he didn't mind, and from his viewpoint, he had to admit that it didn't look like his adventures would be ending any time soon. "BUT!" he intoned, "I have a few questions I'd like to ask first."

**LE FINISH!**

**Authors Note: **Code: Robinson is COMPLETE! Why didn't XANA use Project!Saturn to attack the factory? You shall see. Any and all questions WILL be covered in "I Deserve An Explanation" up by the end of next week. In IDS

THANK YOU ALL:D


End file.
